


Realmente no estoy tan solo

by Karelin10



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karelin10/pseuds/Karelin10
Summary: Bruce continúa su vida mientras Tony le hace compañía.«¿Quién te dijo que te fuiste?»
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	Realmente no estoy tan solo

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en la canción de Ricardo Arjona, "Realmente no estoy tan solo".

El alba comienza a imponer en el cielo con bellos colores naranjas característicos de una mañana de otoño. Rayos de luz se van colando por la pequeña línea entre la cortina y la ventana, se deslizan hasta alcanzar la cama, y acarician la mejilla de quien duerme en ella. Con pesadez, Bruce frunce el ceño por la molestia de la luz que desea atravesar sus párpados. Le da la espalda al amanecer y decide que dormirá un par de horas más, sin embargo, le es imposible. Escucha una voz que le susurra suavemente. «Levántate, grandote» le dice una voz masculina, una que reconoce a la perfección. «El tiempo es dinero, tenemos que ser productivos.» Una nueva caricia, esta vez no es la luz, sino una brisa fría que le hace estremecer y le llena el pecho de calidez.

¿Es eso? ¿Calidez?

Por fin, y contrario a lo que deseaba, se vio en la necesidad de despertar. Se sienta en la cama, mira a la nada por un buen rato. Un bostezo, un estiramiento, y se quita la sábana de encima. Bueno, otro día. Mira al lado contrario de la cama, pinta una sonrisa fugaz, tenue. ¬

—Buenos días. — Se queda otro par de segundos mirando, luego se gira para ponerse las pantuflas y comenzar con la rutina de la mañana. 

Durante la ducha, esa voz que le despertó continúa hablándole, le escucha a través la puerta del baño. «¡Date prisa, Brucie! Tengo hambre.» El científico solo baja la mirada y suspira mientras se enjuaga el cabello. Prepararía un desayuno de campeones, como a Tony le gustaba decir: Un par de huevos estrellados, con tocino al lado, tostadas, café y jugo. Mientras fríe, voltea de vez en cuando hacia la mesa, y esboza una sonrisa rápida. «Huele muy bien, como siempre.» 

—Es el tocino, como siempre —susurra.

El día en general no promete ser muy entretenido, y no es como que Bruce tenga muchas ganas de hacer algo, pero debe estar activo. Se pone a limpiar su departamento, que buena falta le hace. Primero acomoda su cama, pues no la había arreglado después de levantarse, luego empieza a girar por el departamento en busca de trastes sucios, y vaya que los hay. Varios de ellos son de Tony, había que decirlo, cosa que le hace rodar los ojos. Lava los trastes, aspira el piso, acomoda herramientas regadas (algunas son de él, debe admitirlo), incluso lava el baño. Recolecta basura del departamento, algunos recipientes de comida rápida, botes vacíos y demás cosas. En fin, se dedica a hacer limpieza intensa. Incluso lava ropa. Decide también que saldrá a comprar cosas para la cena, su refrigerador y alacena están vacíos, y no es sano comer demasiada comida rápida. «¿Qué tienen de malo las hamburguesas?» le pregunta Tony, a lo que Bruce responde:

— Me van a tapar las arterias —comenta con sarcasmo. — ¿Acaso quieres matarme? —Un chiste, claramente, y bufó por ello.

¿En verdad lo era?

Tuerce el gesto, y trata de concentrarse en lo que hace. Mientras recoge el resto de la basura, una de las bolsas de papel del Burger King que hay regadas se mueve justo debajo de su mano, como si el aire la soplara. Deja la mano quieta por unos instantes mientras la mira fijo. «¿Qué sucede, Bruce?»

— Nada, es solo... —Pero el científico no sabe qué decir. — No importa. —Trata de sonreír, y por fin toma la bolsa y la pone en la basura.

— Ya vuelvo —dice mientras agarra sus llaves. Se pone el abrigo y sale del departamento. «Compra helado.» Escuchó decir a Tony. —Ya veremos...

Bruce parece un adolescente descubriendo las maravillas del amor, piensa en Tony mientras camina por los pasillos del supermercado. Los labios se le curvan de vez en vez cuando mira alguna chuchería, porque sabe que el millonario le pediría que las comprara para él, como si fuese un niño pequeño. Menea la cabeza en negación a su Tony mental, y toma exclusivamente lo que había dicho: la pasta y el helado (bueno, al menos el helado sí lo tenía contemplado). 

De camino a casa, Bruce mantiene fija la mirada en el horizonte, parece atento al frente del volante, pasa los semáforos, y por razones que no entiende la vista se le nubla. El pánico le hace frenar de golpe, haciendo chirriar el caucho de las llantas, que ahora desprenden un olor desagradable por la fricción contra el asfalto. El coche detrás suyo no parece contento y el claxon ajeno suena taladrándole la cabeza. Él solo voltea a ver con cierta confusión notoria en su rostro. Baja la mirada y se frota la mejilla húmeda para después darse una palmada en esta. Decide retomar el camino, esta vez con un aire más serio, y llega a casa sin más incidentes. Su rostro está oscurecido, las cejas arrugadas, la boca apretada en una línea, y la mejilla está húmeda nuevamente. «Hey Bruce...» La voz de Tony, jovial como siempre, cambia de tono ante el semblante del doctor. «¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Pasó algo?» Bruce cierra los ojos y menea la cabeza. Respira profundamente y después exhala, finalmente pinta una sonrisa sutil, apenas perceptible.

¬—Estoy bien. —Su voz suena áspera al inicio, carraspea y traga antes de decir lo siguiente. —Traje helado. —Levanta la bolsa de las compras a la altura de sus ojos, y pinta su mejor sonrisa. Es hora de la cena.

Se esmera, realmente lo hace. Quiere que sea una cena reconfortante y amena, solo él y Tony, sin nadie que los abrume, sin nadie que lo distraiga de Tony, su Tony. Quiere compartir ese momento únicamente con él y admirarlo mientras cenan, deleitarse con esa galanura de playboy que poseía, y reír a carcajadas con sus ocurrencias nerds. La casa está limpia, el espagueti terminado, el vino enfriado y el apetito dispuesto. Y vaya que tiene apetito. Bruce Banner se sirve un plato de espagueti, dos, tres y cuatro más. Come como no lo hacía en varios meses, como si el Señor Verde le hubiera robado energía. El vino que eligió era una combinación maravillosa para la pasta que preparó, y lo bebe con gran placer. La botella se acaba, y Bruce está hecho un mar de risas, las mejillas rosas y los ojos entrecerrados mirando al frente. La silueta de Tony se asoma entre sus párpados apenas abiertos, y la sonrisa de Bruce brilla de felicidad. De postre se come el helado de vainilla, dos bolas servidas. Y tras lavar los trastes y acomodar todo, camina a su cuarto lentamente, tambaleante, meneando la cabeza con una sonrisa suave, como si estuviera bailando. 

Al lado de su cama hay un cesto de ropa limpia por doblar. Una risita infantil se le escapa, y decide que tiene que doblar la ropa. Tontamente toma una prenda, la dobla y la asienta sobre el colchón. Toma otra, ríe otra vez y levanta la mirada. «Oye, ¿qué tiene mi ropa? Creí que te gustaba esa playera.» Tony se acerca a él con las manos extendidas hacia adelante, pero Bruce retrocede torpemente, tropieza con la orilla de la cama y pierde el equilibrio. Cae sentado sobre esta mientras ríe tontamente. —Yo te compré esta playera —dice, y la extiende de manga a manga para observar la imagen impresa. Es una playera de Ironman, y sabiendo lo vanidoso que era Tony con esos productos, decidió comprársela en el instante en el que la vio. A pesar de haber pasado por la lavadora, el detergente y el suavizante de telas no mitigan del todo el aroma personal del ingeniero. Arruga la camisa ligeramente y se la lleva al rostro para olerla, la tela acaricia su mejilla y el contacto hace que las comisuras en los labios del científico se curven hacia arriba. Al despegarla de su rostro, nota un par de manchas oscuras en la tela, y la curva en sus labios se borra. Ya no son un par de manchas, ahora son tres, cuatro, cinco. De nuevo, el semblante de Bruce está oscurecido, las cejas arrugadas, la boca torcida, y la vista nublada. «... ¿Bruce?»

Ahora, Bruce es un manojo de nervios tembloroso y frágil. Se vuelve a cubrir el rostro con la playera ajena, y esta vez deja escapar unos suspiros, que poco a poco se transforman en sollozos, hasta que el llanto incontrolable se hace presente por fin. Aprieta la playera entre sus puños, toma aire entre sollozo y sollozo, y expulsa un grito que quiebra el aire, que fragmenta el alma. Cuando baja la tela de la playera para observar a su alrededor, la silueta de Tony se desvanece entre sus recuerdos, y repentinamente se encuentra solo en la habitación, tan solo como siempre estuvo. —¿Por qué?... —Se ha hecho esta pregunta durante meses, y aún no encuentra una respuesta que ponga fin a su dolor. Tony Stark se fue de este mundo, y Bruce lamentaba cada segundo de su existencia desde ese día fatídico. Hubiese dado su vida por la de él, si tan solo hubiese sido más fuerte, si tan solo hubiera podido salvarlo...

«Hey, grandote...» Esa voz de nuevo, repiquetea en su cabeza. «... No es tu culpa.» Le dice al científico con cariño. Cae una lágrima por su mejilla, esta vez es cálida, como una caricia. Recuerda ese momento, todas las noches lo hace. Arrodillado frente al hombre de su vida, sosteniendo su mano, observando cómo la vida se le escapaba de los ojos. «Lo logré, Bruce, salvé lo que más amo...» La mano que sostenía le acarició la mejilla antes de perder fuerza y caer. Fantasmas como ese lo persiguen a diario, y ha tratado de vivir con ello, sin éxito. Cada día es una lucha, y al menos sigue aquí, así que ha ganado todas las luchas. Pero aún no obtiene la victoria.

De nuevo, toma la camisa de Tony, la arruga entre sus manos y se la lleva a la cara para olerla. Se acuesta en el colchón y cierra los ojos.

«Tú no te fuiste.» Piensa entonces el científico. «Tú sigues aquí, conmigo. Porque no estás donde está tu cuerpo, sino donde más te extrañan.»

«Y aquí se te extraña tanto...»

**Author's Note:**

> Llevo queriendo escribir este fanfic desde hace casi un año. Sin embargo, sentí que era un poco plano con las acciones de Bruce, no reflejaban los sentimientos. Ahora lo subo porque finalmente me decidí a escribir la segunda parte, y creo que logré darle sentimentalismo sin hacer tanto spoiler de lo evidente (que Tony en realidad está muerto). En fin, quiero hacer una continuación de este fic con la canción "Acompáñame a estar solo", pero tengo que ingeniármelas. Tal vez me tarde otro año (?) Esperemos que no. La verdad extraño escribir one shots.
> 
> Críticas, comentarios, amortz~ Lo que sea es bienvenido uwu


End file.
